


My Heart Is Gold And My Hands Are Cold

by bedbugswrite



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, light Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedbugswrite/pseuds/bedbugswrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He gives his heart to the tin man anyway, asking nothing in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Is Gold And My Hands Are Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Mentioned in the tags, but there is a scene with violence and blood, so be warned!  
> This was something inspired by Halsey's Control & Gasoline (and some awesome gif sets in the fandom). I wrote while out and about, so I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.  
> The title is taken from Gasoline by Halsey.

The first time Lucas meets Farkle Minkus, the boy barrels into him at the speed of light and sends them both tumbling. It's so perfectly innocent he finds it hard to believe this is the start of his problems, or the solution, or maybe the middle of the story? _It doesn't matter_.

"Hey freak, watch where you're going!" Voice not quite deep enough to give much effect, but the boy is gone, tripping himself around the corner in what Lucas hopes is a costume, black coat with bedazzled jewels in odd spots, sparkling in the fluorescent lights. He sits up in time to see a tall brunette with an arm full of fabrics, blues and blacks and pinks poking out as she stomps awkwardly, trying not to step on the dragging fabric. 

"Here, let me help." It's not a question, but the girl answers anyway, a cheerful yes as he receives a handful and a wire painfully digging into his chest. He ignores the weird looks he gets as he follows her, looks of wonder are not what he is used to, looks of fear? He knew how to handle them, shoulders squared and a sly grin as made his way through, now all he can do is a sheepish smile, hidden by purple sequined fabric.

"Farkle is dead set on Pippin. He wants the whole class to play a part, which means everyone needs costumes and after the... incident with Swan Lake, the drama teacher won't let him in charge of costumes. I say we make them purple with lots of sparkles!" The girl oozes more enthusiasm then Lucas has his whole life, tripping over almost twice and knocking into a kid who doesn't know better then to move out of the way. This girl needs a warning label and hazard lights.

"What incident?" He manages to ask, muffled by costumes. He watches the girls features fall as she remembers something, a kid in front of her opening a door she's about to crash into.

"In the past. Moving on to bigger and better things!" She stops, just outside a door clearly labeled 'Stage' as she turns to him and finally notices his existence.

"Who are you?"

"Lucas. Lucas Friar."

"Well, Lucas, Lucas Friar you have a very pretty forehead, from what I can see of it. Who are you?" She repeats the question, more demanding and he can't think of an answer, he doesn't _have_ an answer, but suddenly there's someone too short to be in his line of vision yelling at him to hurry up and get inside. He follows, allowing the others in before him and hating that reflex, of respecting people he barely knows, when has that ever did him any good?

A boy in plaid brings over a basket to dump all the costumes in and Lucas can finally see again. The stage already has a backdrop, well decorated paintings aren’t what catch his attention, but the boy standing center stage, taking a bow to an invisible audience, stiff as he does.

“What’s he doing?” He asks not shifting his gaze, he can still feel the girls presence at his side, warm.

“Practicing, we’re putting on Pippin!” The boy walks too far back on the stage for Lucas to see and he feels disappointed.

“We’re still looking for characters, if you want to join? Oh, you could play Lewis!” He looks at her toothy grin, similar to a chipmunk and adorable enough to pull him in when a blonde speaks up.

“Riles, we are not doing Pippin. Mr. Hansen wants us to do something with more depth. We’re not doing it.”

“But, Farkle…”

“Will find something else.” The brunette, Riles? Is an open book as far as Lucas can tell, she wears her emotions on her face, her disappointment evident at the blonde’s words.

“What’s a Farkle?” He asks, half to break the uncomfortable silent conversation they’re having beside him and half in wonder.

“Me, I am a Farkle.”

“Sounds like a cleaning product.” The words come out of his mouth before he has a chance to think them through, not particularly harmful but you never know with someone called Farkle. Luckily, the boy just gives a polite smile before turning to engage in the others silent conversation with their eyes. Lucas has never felt more alone in the moment they discuss him in a non-obvious way, turning to him with smiles which resemble Children of The Corn, Lucas smiles back.

When Riley, which he learns later on from Maya, the blond who wouldn’t call him anything but a cowboy, mentioned an incident, Lucas pictured forgetting his lines or coming down with stage fright. 

Not ruining the play by writing a word Lucas can’t say out loud, across each costume in invisible ink, waiting for that perfect moment when the lights dimmed and switch to UV in front of everyone.

Lucas gets a front row seat the next day when Mr. Hansen storms in, cheeks blotchy and stuttering as he yells.

Something about the costumes and glitter, he might even hear the mention of a cannon?

He can’t be sure, keeping his gaze lock with the other boy’s, a glint of mischief as the teacher drones on with warnings. Lucas looks into his eyes and wants to set the world _ablaze_ , he wants to share the feeling with the boy in black.

Turns out Lucas doesn’t have to wait long, a creep with eyes that don't blink, stares at Riley from across the lunch room as they find an empty table.

There’s nothing wrong with appreciating the female form, _any_ form for that matter but the guy doesn’t even blink when Lucas sits down next to him for a talk on proper etiquette, his mother's voice ringing clear in his head from lectures long past.. He starts off with a hello and when that doesn't grab his attention, he rests a hand on the creep's shoulder, _nothing._ Lucas scans the room, zoning in on Riley shifting uncomfortably in her seat waiting for Maya, all the way across from the room.

Riley doesn't deserve this, she's flowers and smiles and lollipops, maybe a little too loud, but Lucas needs a friend like her, someone so cheerful it aches.

He sees red, he sees scum and his conversation begins again, starting with fists.

His mother told him he needs to learn to control his emotions, but his mother is dead and not grasping this guy’s shirt while he lands a blow isn’t going to bring her back, her words still in his head as he leaves the present, flashbacks playing like an old movie reel to another life, happy family with a picket fence in need of a fresh coat of paint, cherry pie a tad burnt but still good.

“Stop, you’re hurting him! Stop!” The cries break through his state of daydreaming, breathing out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. He drops the kid, letting go to notice the crowd gathered around them, Riley hiding behind Maya as her own eyes bulge out of her head, Farkle next to her watching with wonder.

 _Strange,_ he thinks, the boy doesn't notice the blood covering his hand, _maybe he doesn't care._

Sounds come rushing back all at once, whispers of scared kids, _great,_ a teacher trying to get through the crowd, _not so great._

"Come on, before Mr. Matthews sees you." There's a hand reaching and he doesn't think, he's good at that, acting without thinking of the obvious consequences. He chases black, runs from the destruction self made in favor of falling forwards to a place to hide in the form of the boy's bathroom on the other side of the school.

"What you did-"

"It was stupid, I shouldn't have lost control like that." Panting hard, he turns to see Farkle, the same wonder in his eyes as before, this time up close and it physically knocks the air out of him. Dark blue and stormy, the ocean before thunder strikes. Lucas wants to drown.

"Brett deserved it." He shrugs, standing up to give Lucas a great view of his backside in his black skinny jeans. _Yeah,_ the ground was an alright place to be right now.

"If you hadn't stepped in, Maya would have done worse. You saved her a detention." Farkle gives a small smile, the edges of his mouth turning up as he circled back with wet paper towel. He gently reaches out for his hand, careful to dab lightly on his new bruises, blood staining the white paper red. It fascinates him, the drying blood covering his fist, most of it not his, disappearing as the paper towel passes over it.

Lucas choose this moment to look up, not realizing exactly how close Farkle had gotten crouching down, his face centimeters away from his and his lips right _there._

"Sorry about the play." He regrets the words, his brain fumbling for something else to say, to cover it up but the smaller boy is still smiling at him, Lucas can feel his face warm up.

"They found me the perfect part, I'm playing the tin man." He laughs at the imagine of Farkle painted in silver in an oversize cardboard box

"They choose it 'cause you're so robotic." He straightens out to do a bad impression of the robot, taking a bow similar to Farkle's, earning another laugh, golden music to his ears as Farkle shoves him playfully.

"Hey, if you need a heart, you can have mine." _Smooth_ Lucas, _real smooth_. But really it's not his fault, he can't be held accountable when Farkle looks at him like he can tell him the secrets of the universe, which is ridiculous because Lucas can't even tell him the answers for next weeks algebra test, not that Farkle needs them.

"Remember you offered, when I keep it." Farkle jests back, but the moment has grown stale, no longer a joke, Lucas can feel the first sign he's in trouble trickle down his throat, following his spine.

He gives his heart to the tin man anyway, asking nothing in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments & share the love with some kudos!  
> If you want to chat about Girl Meets World or about anything really, you can do so on [here.](http://doctor-turtleneck.tumblr.com)


End file.
